mlpfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
에피소드
아래 목록은 '마이 리틀 포니: 우정은 마법'의 에피소드 목록이다. 2010년 10월 10일에 첫 화가 방영됐고, 2014년 5월 10일에 가장 최근인 시즌4 피날레가 방영되었다. 2013년 6월 16일에는 '마이 리틀 포니: 이퀘스트리아 걸즈'가 방영되었다. 시즌1 시즌1은 '마이 리틀 포니: 우정은 마법'의 첫 시리즈이다. 2010년 10월 10일, 허브 네트워크에서 첫 방송을 시작했고, 2011년 5월 6일 총 26개 에피소드로 마지막 에피소드가 방영되었다. 첫 두편은 스토리가 이어진다. Jayson Thiessen과 James Wootton이 감독을, Lauren Faust가 크리에이티브 디렉터를 맡았다. 2014년 3월 27일에 투니버스에서 한국 방영 소식을 발표하고, 2014년 4월 30일에 한국 방영을 시작했다. PD는 심정희가 맡았다. 주 2회로 방영해 같은 해 7월 24일 마지막 에피소드가 방영되었으며, 시즌1과 시즌2 사이의 공백 기간에 속한 2014년 8월 20일부터 21일까지 "마이리틀포니 스페셜"이라는 제목으로 재방송을 했다. 동시간대 아동용 애니메이션 중 시청률 1위를 기록했다. |- | 01 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 우정은 마법, 1부 | data-sort-value="1"|2010.10.10 | data-sort-value="1"|2014.04.30 | 로렌 파우스트 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 02 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 우정은 마법, 2부 | data-sort-value="2"|2010.10.22 | data-sort-value="2"|2014.05.01 | 로렌 파우스트 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 03 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 기쁨 나누기 | data-sort-value="3"|2010.10.29 | data-sort-value="3"|2014.05.07 | data-sort-text="에이미 키팅 로저스, 로렌 파우스트" | 에이미 키팅 로저스, 로렌 파우스트 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 04 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 애플벅 시즌 | data-sort-value="4"|2010.11.05 | data-sort-value="4"|2014.05.08 | 에이미 키팅 로저스 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 05 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 그리핀 길들이기 | data-sort-value="5"|2010.11.12 | data-sort-value="5"|2014.05.14 | 신디 모로 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 06 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 허풍쟁이 트릭시 | data-sort-value="6"|2010.11.19 | data-sort-value="6"|2014.05.15 | 크리스 사비노 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 07 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 드래곤샤이 | data-sort-value="7"|2010.11.26 | data-sort-value="7"|2014.05.21 | 메건 매카시 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 08 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 파자마 파티 | data-sort-value="8"|2010.12.03 | data-sort-value="8"|2014.05.22 | 샬럿 풀러턴 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 09 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 무시무시한 소문 | data-sort-value="9"|2010.12.10 | data-sort-value="9"|2014.05.28 | 에이미 키팅 로저스 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 10 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 빌붙이말썽요정 대소동 | data-sort-value="10"|2010.12.17 | data-sort-value="10"|2014.05.29 | 미첼 아론 라슨 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 11 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 겨울 마무리 | data-sort-value="11"|2010.12.24 | data-sort-value="11"|2014.06.04 | 신디 모로 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 12 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 큐티 마크를 찾아서 | data-sort-value="12"|2011.01.07 | data-sort-value="12"|2014.06.05 | 메건 매카시 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 13 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 낙엽 달리기 대회 | data-sort-value="13"|2011.01.28 | data-sort-value="13"|2014.06.11 | 에이미 키팅 로저스 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 14 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 래리티의 패션쇼 | data-sort-value="14"|2011.02.04 | data-sort-value="14"|2014.06.12 | 샬럿 풀러턴 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 15 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 핑키 센스 | data-sort-value="15"|2011.02.11 | data-sort-value="15"|2014.06.18 | 데이브 폴스키 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 16 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 소닉 레인붐 | data-sort-value="16"|2011.02.18 | data-sort-value="16"|2014.06.19 | 미첼 아론 라슨 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 17 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 노려보기의 달인 | data-sort-value="17"|2011.02.25 | data-sort-value="17"|2014.06.25 | 크리스 사비노 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 18 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 장기자랑 크루세이더 | data-sort-value="18"|2011.03.04 | data-sort-value="18"|2014.06.26 | 신디 모로 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 19 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 래리티와 건달들 | data-sort-value="19"|2011.03.11 | data-sort-value="19"|2014.07.02 | 에이미 키팅 로저스 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 20 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 모델이 된 플러터샤이 | data-sort-value="20"|2011.03.18 | data-sort-value="20"|2014.07.03 | 메건 매카시 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 21 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 블룸버그 납치 대소동 | data-sort-value="21"|2011.03.25 | data-sort-value="21"|2014.07.09 | 데이브 폴스키 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 22 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 공주님의 애완동물 | data-sort-value="22"|2011.04.08 | data-sort-value="22"|2014.07.10 | 샬럿 풀러턴 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 23 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 큐티마크 연대기 | data-sort-value="23"|2011.04.15 | data-sort-value="23"|2014.07.16 | 미첼 아론 라슨 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 24 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 위기의 스파이크 | data-sort-value="24"|2011.04.22 | data-sort-value="24"|2014.07.17 | 신디 모로 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 25 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 핑키 파이의 파티 | data-sort-value="25"|2011.04.29 | data-sort-value="25"|2014.07.23 | 메건 매카시 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 26 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 생애 최고의 밤 | data-sort-value="26"|2011.05.06 | data-sort-value="26"|2014.07.24 | 에이미 키팅 로저스 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |} Nightmare Moon laughs S1E01.png|우정은 마법, 1부|link=우정은 마법, 1부 Applejack and Rainbow Dash hoof wrestling S1E03.png|기쁨 나누기|link=기쁨 나누기 Big_McIntosh_and_Applejack_looking_at_Sweet_Apple_Acres_S01E04.png|애플벅 시즌|link=애플벅 시즌 Gilda giving Rainbow Dash a hug S1E5.png|그리핀 길들이기|link=그리핀 길들이기 Trixie's_first_appearance_S1E6.png|허풍쟁이 트릭시|link=허풍쟁이 트릭시 Twilight Sparkle try to talk to the dragon S1E7.png|드래곤샤이|link=드래곤샤이 Rarity_points_out_Applejack's_muddy_hooves_S1E08.png|파자마 파티|link=파자마 파티 Twilight head on Zecora S1E09.png|무시무시한 소문|link=무시무시한 소문 Fluttershy_meets_a_parasprite_S1E10.png|빌붙이말썽요정 대소동|link=빌붙이말썽요정 대소동 Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png|겨울 마무리|link=겨울 마무리 Apple_Bloom_juggling_S1E12.png|큐티 마크를 찾아서|link=큐티 마크를 찾아서 Rainbow Dash and Applejack being competitive S01E13.png|낙엽 달리기 대회|link=낙엽 달리기 대회 Rarity_being_overwhelmed_with_pressure_S1E14.png|래리티의 패션쇼|link=래리티의 패션쇼 Pinkie Pie pulls Gummy out of the tub S1E15.png|핑키 센스|link=핑키 센스 Rarity_gaining_a_lot_of_attention_S1E16.png|소닉 레인붐|link=소닉 레인붐 Cockatrice backing up and getting afraid of Fluttershy S1E17.png|노려보기의 달인|link=노려보기의 달인 The_Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_Stage_Show_S01E18.png|장기자랑 크루세이더|link=장기자랑 크루세이더 Rarity driving the dogs crazy S1E19.png|래리티와 건달들|link=래리티와 건달들 Fluttershy_photoshoot_2_S1E20.png|모델이 된 플러터샤이|link=모델이 된 플러터샤이 Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Spike meeting Buffalo tribe and LSH S1E21.png|블룸버그 납치 대소동|link=블룸버그 납치 대소동 Fluttershy_caring_for_Philomena_S01E22.png|공주님의 애완동물|link=공주님의 애완동물 Filly Fluttershy calming critters S1E23.png|큐티마크 연대기|link=큐티마크 연대기 파일:Spike_'Got_it!'_S1E24.png|위기의 스파이크|link=위기의 스파이크 Pinkie Pie and her imaginary friends S1E25.png|핑키 파이의 파티|link=핑키 파이의 파티 Main_Six_determined_to_have_the_Best_Night_Ever_S1E26.png|생애 최고의 밤|link=생애 최고의 밤 시즌2 시즌2는 '마이 리틀 포니: 우정은 마법'의 두 번째 시리즈이다. 2011년 9월 17일에 첫 방송을 시작했고, 2012년 4월 21일 총 26개 에피소드로 마지막 에피소드가 방영되었다. 첫 두편과 마지막 두 편은 스토리가 이어진다. 첫 두편과 마지막 두편은 Jayson Thiessen과 James Wootton이 함께 감독을 맡고, 나머지는 둘이 번갈아 가며 감독을 맡았다. 2014년 8월 27일, 트와일라잇 스파클의 성우인 맡은 박지윤이 페이스북에서 시즌2 더빙 소식을 알렸다. 이후 2014년 9월 13일에 투니버스가 광고를 통해 시즌2 공식 방영일을 발표했다. 예정대로 그로부터 4일 뒤인 2014년 9월 17일에 방영이 시작되었고, 파일:시즌2 방영 예정.png 다음 10월 20일, 11화부터는 매주 4회 방영(월~목)으로 편성표가 변경되었다. 그리고 같은 해 11월 13일에 마지막 에피소드가 방영되었다. 시즌2에서는 PD가 김진아로 변경되었다. |- | 01 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | | data-sort-value="1"|2011.09.17 | data-sort-value="1"|2014.09.17 | 미첼 아론 라슨 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 02 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | | data-sort-value="2"|2011.09.24 | data-sort-value="2"|2014.09.18 | 미첼 아론 라슨 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 03 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | | data-sort-value="3"|2011.10.15 | data-sort-value="3"|2014.09.24 | 메건 매카시 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 04 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 악몽의 밤 축제! | data-sort-value="4"|2011.10.22 | data-sort-value="4"|2014.09.25 | 미첼 아론 라슨 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 05 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 우월한 자매 선발 대회! | data-sort-value="5"|2011.11.05 | data-sort-value="5"|2014.10.01 | 신디 모로 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 06 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 큐티 마크? 큐티 수두! | data-sort-value="6"|2011.11.12 | data-sort-value="6"|2014.10.02 | 에이미 키팅 로저스 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 07 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 애완동물 선발 대회! | data-sort-value="7"|2011.11.19 | data-sort-value="7"|2014.10.08 | 샬럿 풀러턴 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 08 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 포니 마스크의 정체! | data-sort-value="8"|2011.11.26 | data-sort-value="8"|2014.10.09 | 메리웨더 윌리엄스 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 09 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 가장 특별한 포니! | data-sort-value="9"|2011.12.03 | data-sort-value="9"|2014.10.15 | 메건 매카시 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 10 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 스파이크의 보석! | data-sort-value="10"|2011.12.10 | data-sort-value="10"|2014.10.16 | 미첼 아론 라슨 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 일일교사 수업! | data-sort-value="12"|2012.01.07 | data-sort-value="11"|2014.10.20 | 신디 모로 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 핑키파이의 아기 돌보기! | data-sort-value="13"|2012.01.14 | data-sort-value="12"|2014.10.21 | 샬럿 풀러턴 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 허츠 워밍 이브! | data-sort-value="11"|2011.12.17 | data-sort-value="13"|2014.10.22 | 메리웨더 윌리엄스 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 14 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 애플잭의 비밀! | data-sort-value="14"|2012.01.21 | data-sort-value="14"|2014.10.23 | 에이미 키팅 로저스 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 15 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 스위트 애플 농장의 위기! | data-sort-value="15"|2012.01.28 | data-sort-value="15"|2014.10.27 | 미첼 아론 라슨 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 16 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 레인보우 대시는 공부벌레! | data-sort-value="16"|2012.02.04 | data-sort-value="16"|2014.10.28 | 신디 모로 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 17 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 마음과 마음의 날! | data-sort-value="17"|2012.02.11 | data-sort-value="17"|2014.10.29 | 메건 매카시 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 18 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 진정한 친구! | data-sort-value="18"|2012.02.18 | data-sort-value="18"|2014.10.30 | 에이미 키팅 로저스 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 19 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 다시 태어난 플러터샤이! | data-sort-value="19"|2012.03.03 | data-sort-value="19"|2014.11.03 | 메리웨더 윌리엄스 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 20 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 미래에서 온 트와일라잇! | data-sort-value="20"|2012.03.10 | data-sort-value="20"|2014.11.04 | 미첼 아론 라슨 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 21 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 드래곤 대탐험! | data-sort-value="21"|2012.03.17 | data-sort-value="21"|2014.11.05 | 메리웨더 윌리엄스 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 22 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 허리케인 플러터샤이! | data-sort-value="22"|2012.03.24 | data-sort-value="22"|2014.11.06 | 신디 모로 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 23 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 가비검즈의 비밀! | data-sort-value="23"|2012.03.31 | data-sort-value="23"|2014.11.10 | 미첼 아론 라슨 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 24 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | | data-sort-value="24"|2012.04.07 | data-sort-value="24"|2014.11.11 | 에이미 키팅 로저스 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 25 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 캔틀롯 결혼식! -첫번째- | data-sort-value="25"|2012.04.21 | data-sort-value="25"|2014.11.12 | 메간 매카시 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 26 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 캔틀롯 결혼식! -두번째- | data-sort-value="26"|2012.04.21 | data-sort-value="26"|2014.11.13 | 메간 매카시 | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |} Applejack sees a vision S2E01.png|조화의 원소, 부활! -첫번째-|link=조화의 원소, 부활! -첫번째- Twilight Sparkle with a bird's nest on her head S2E03.png|패닉에 빠진 트와일라잇!|link=패닉에 빠진 트와일라잇! Twilight and Luna S2E04.png|악몽의 밤 축제!|link=악몽의 밤 축제! Rarity reaches out to Sweetie Belle S02E05.png|우월한 자매 선발 대회!|link=우월한 자매 선발 대회! Picture of the pony with cutie pox S02E06.png|큐티 마크? 큐티 수두!|link=큐티 마크? 큐티 수두! Rainbow Dash's Speech S2E7.png|애완동물 선발 대회!|link=애완동물 선발 대회! Mare Do Well on Crane S2E8.png|포니 마스크의 정체!|link=포니 마스크의 정체! ApprovingGlanceS2E9.png|가장 특별한 포니!|link=가장 특별한 포니! Spike grown up S2E10.png|스파이크의 보석!|link=스파이크의 보석! Granny Smith holding up a Zap Apple S2E12.png|일일교사 수업!|link=일일교사 수업! Pinkie Pie are you ready S2E13.png|핑키파이의 아기 돌보기!|link=핑키파이의 아기 돌보기! Curtain rises on Main 6 before the Heart Carol S2E11.png|허츠 워밍 이브!|link=허츠 워밍 이브! Meeting Cherry Jubilee S02E14.png|애플잭의 비밀!|link=애플잭의 비밀! The Flim Flam brothers S2E15.png|스위트 애플 농장의 위기!|link=스위트 애플 농장의 위기! Rainbow Dash ears down while reading S2E16.png|레인보우 대시는 공부벌레!|link=레인보우 대시는 공부벌레! Cheerilee and Big Mac with CMC picnic S02E17.png|마음과 마음의 날!|link=마음과 마음의 날! Pinkie Pie Introduce Myself S2E18.png|진정한 친구!|link=진정한 친구! Fluttershy wrong mail S2E19.png|다시 태어난 플러터샤이!|link=다시 태어난 플러터샤이! Twilight talks with Twilight S2E20.png|미래에서 온 트와일라잇!|link=미래에서 온 트와일라잇! Spike looking at dragons S2E21.png|드래곤 대탐험!|link=드래곤 대탐험! 출처 en:Episodes, films, and shorts ja:エピソード 분류:목록